Un Mundo Distinto
by Chofz
Summary: Llegarás a un mundo distinto del que conoces, siempre dejando lo común de lado. Un poco Filosófico.
1. Comienzo

Hola! n.n Comenzando una nueva historia. Espero les guste

TODA la historia (C) YO! - 'Chofz'

* * *

Hola, bienvenido a este lugar.

Primero que nada quisiera decirte que este no es cómo cualquier otro lugar, aquí encontraremos cosas que de seguro en otros lugares como estos no encontraras.

**Quisieras recorrerlo conmigo?** Si no quieres hacerlo y solo estás leyendo porque no tienes nada que hacer, cierra la ventana. Pero si estás leyendo esto porque realmente te interesa, continua leyendo . . .

Qué decir, qué decir? Este lugar es algo especial, todo depende de cómo se encuentre el dios de este mundo.

Quisiera contarte todo esto ahora pero no podré hacerlo. Necesito decirte los peligros de este lugar. Son simples, aquí hay un fin, un fin de todas las cosas, como en otros lugares; pero este fin se lleva todo consigo. O tal vez no lo estoy explicando bien, hasta el final de este mundo hay un acantilado, después de ese acantilado no hay más tierra, solo hay a lo que llamamos "estrellas y espacio" , más allá de eso hay una especie de "galaxia" girando lentamente, es algo grande, abarca casi toda tu vista, pero hay un pequeño problema, ese hermoso fenómeno está muriendo y se llevará todo lo que conoce con el, ahora se ha vuelto de un rojo fuerte y luminoso, podrás verlo si cierras los ojos.

Oh casi me olvido, si quieres ver este mundo en su esplendor, tendrás que usar un recurso muy fuerte y que todos llevamos dentro, algunos más fuerte que otros, pero todos lo tenemos presente. Es algo que utiliza el alma para poder volar, para poder vivir. Seguro ya sabrás cual es, pero lo voy a decir, y a gritar a los cuatro vientos de este lugar

"**IMAGINACIÓN!!**"

Listo, yo me encargare de contarte cómo es este mundo, y tú te encargarás de verlo. Trato?

A ver, primero, hay que ver el ambiente. El cielo es oscuro, como si fuera la noche; hay muchas estrellas y puedes ver las constelaciones, TODAS LAS QUE TE SEPAS Y HASTA MÁS! Pero no hay oscuridad, toda la luz que queda es por la diosa Luna, ella nos da la luz que necesitamos. Verás, la razón por la que no hay sol, o día, es porque ese hermoso fenómeno del que hablábamos antes, se ha tragado la fuente más poderosa de luz, el Sol.

Crecen plantas y flores nocturnas, pero hay de todo tipo de lugares aquí. Hay desiertos, vastos y fríos, ya que el Sol ya no calienta estas tierras tan desoladas. Hay junglas, hay bosques, hay lagos, hay tundras; de todo tipo de lugares hay.

Y yo aquí estoy, contemplado las estrellas, las pequeñas galaxias que todavía nacen, y a las diosas de la Luna y las Estrellas, cada quien con un nombre propio, bailando en ese cielo tan hermoso y brillante. Estoy en el bosque, me encanta venir a este lugar, aquí puedo encontrar la calma y relajarme.

Bueno, basta de estar andándome con rodeos. Todavía no te digo la razón por la que estoy escribiendo esto. Hay algo que en serio quisiera decirte, tal vez me creerás loca o enferma, pero en serio que lo he visto. He visto que ya las personas se están pegando cada vez más a esa cosa cúbica llamada televisión. No es por nada, pero me molesta que a veces, por causa de la televisión, ya no podamos pensar libremente, ya no podamos utilizar esa vía de escape, Imaginación, tantas veces como quisiéramos. Tapamos eso, tapamos ese espíritu infantil que todavía sigue dentro de nosotros, ya no creemos todas esas cosas mágicas que hace años no pensábamos. Nos estamos acostumbrando tanto a la vida diaria, que en serio me enferma. Quisieran quedarse en esa vida? Sin poder volar? Sin poder ir a la luna y pescar estrellas? Sin todo ese color que antes veíamos? Pero bueno, esa es su decisión, no la mía. Mi decisión ya la he tomado. Por eso escapo a este lugar cada que quiero ver cosas "imposibles" tratando de no convencerme de que esa vida de allá, es la real.

Sí, tal vez estés pensando "Deberías ir a un psicólogo o algo por el estilo" o "Estas loca"

Bueno, te diré, no estoy loca, sólo soy Lunática. Me la paso en la luna. Más bien, me la paso en este lugar. Trato de encontrar respuestas que en el mundo de allá no puedo encontrar.

Pero bueno, tengo que irme, te diré cómo voy, tratando de encontrar "respuestas" a mis preguntas filosóficas, o . . . se me acaba de ocurrir una maravillosa idea! Si tú tienes algunas preguntas, puedes decírmelas y encontraremos alguna respuesta. Pero! No estoy diciendo que estas respuestas sean absolutas! Cada quién puede interpretarlo de alguna manera.

Bueno ahora si me despido, tengo una cita con Morfeo para tomar el té.

Au Revoir!

* * *

He ahí mi nueva historia, va ser un poco filosófico el asuntillo n.n

PERO MANDEN REVIEWS! Por favor!

Ven ese botón? El de alla abajo? --

Denle click y manden reviews! porfavor!


	2. ¿Sigues conmigo?

Sigo en mi camino de búsqueda. No se que encontraré, pero algo me inquita por dentro… algo que me hace seguir adelante en este mundo cruel y egoísta.

Me encuentro un poco más lejos de donde se puede observar la galaxia a punto de absorberlo todo y dejarnos en la nada. ¿Qué pasará con nosotros? La luz nos guía hacia donde podemos ir, pero, ¿qué pasará si nuestra esperanza acaba? ¿Nos volveremos locos? ¿O podremos aceptar el hecho de que no podremos volver y aún así buscar una solución?

En primera, ¿por qué siempre tendemos a disfrutar la vida hasta que vemos el fin de ésta? Siempre la vemos como algo ordinario, algo ya aburrido, ¿no es así? A mí me pasa algo similar, trato de encontrar… ¿cómo lo llamaría? ¿Aventuras?

Te explicare lo que hay a nuestro alrededor. Rocas, árboles muertos. Luz es lo que falta en este mundo a punto de desmoronarse. ¿Lo puedes ver?

A veces escapo a este lugar para pensar, aunque hay otros espacios que me servirían más, hay algo en éste que hace que… no me sienta cómoda y, por ello, no pensar en las cosas que realmente importan. Alguien me dijo una vez, que cuando estamos enojados o incómodos, podemos ver más los pequeños detalles, que cuando estamos contentos y dejamos que las cosas pasen.

Ya han pasado varios años desde que te compartí mis ideas de este lugar, y aún así no he podido hacer nada para detener su caótico final. Yo he crecido, con muchas memorias arrastrando y encadenadas a mi espalda, pero sigo… sigo caminando en este mundo que todos los problemas que tenemos los hace ver buenos. Tiene su encanto este mundo.

La senda que puedo seguir aquí, ya se ha descuidado bastante por los habitantes de éstas regiones. Y sí, aunque no lo creas, hay seres que les encanta sufrir, y han decidido quedarse aquí hasta el final. Los demás ya desertaron desde hace años. Pero en fin, hace mucho viento y va hacia la dirección a la que yo voy. ¿Significará algo? Debo contarte algo sobre mí, me encanta la naturaleza, ella vive en mí. Así como creo que vive en todos, pero no se han dado cuenta.

Espera… ¿qué es eso? Allí delante. El polvo que carga el viento hace ver borrosa una imagen. Hay que acercarnos un poco más.

Fíjate en esto, son grandes muros y en medio de ellos hay una gran abertura que hace que las paredes se vean totalmente separadas una de la otra. A lo lejos se ve el sendero que podemos seguir y más tierra… pero, ¿ya viste quién está ahí? Allí delante de la brecha. Es una figura más o menos de nuestro tamaño… ¿quién será? ¿Vamos a ver?

Si no quieres saber y mejor huir de éste lugar, cierra la ventana, así quedarás seguro de lo que vendrá.

¿Decidiste quedarte? Está bien. Entonces vamos a investigar.

Avanzando un poco más, puedo ver que esa persona… o ser, va encapuchado. La ropa que usa le tapa todo el cuerpo, está cabizbaja y sus manos están empuñando algún objeto. Al acercarnos más, parece que ha sentido nuestra presencia y ha levantado la cabeza, haciendo un poco hacia atrás la capucha, destapándole un ojo brillante y amarillo.

… _**·$·^∞^&"**_

¿Qué?

... … …


End file.
